1. Field of the Invention
Cigarette filters, particularly filter housing embodying an extinguishing device. The filter may embody an independent filter which operates conjointly with a conventional cigarette or a filter tip cigarette.
2. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter pipe having an automatic extinguisher for conventional cigarettes supported therein. A paper pipe, in which a conventional cigarette may be inserted, includes a filter in the mouthpiece end and a non-flammable extinguishing ring member on the inner side of the other end through which the cigarette to be smoked is inserted. As the cigarette is smoked, the lighted ash of the cigarette is extinguished as it contacts the extinguishing ring. Thus, according to the present invention, it is possible to control optionally the fractional length of the cigarette to be smoked by withdrawing the cigarette from the paper pipe, such that the non-flammable extinguishing ring contacts that segment of the cigarette which has been pre-selected as the stopping point.
When a conventional cigarette having a filter is smoked, it is customary that the smoker smokes a half, more or less, of the cigarette, then throws away the remaining cigarette butt because the cigarette butt never gives the smoker any fresh taste. The cigarette butt could endanger the smoker's heath due to the surplus of nicotine stored within the cigarette butt.
On the other hand, it is indeed a loss of material resources to throw away that half of the remaining cigarette which has not been smoked. Also, if the cigarette butt is not fully extinguished prior to being thrown away, there may be a danger of fire. And, of course, it is indeed unhygienic for the light of a cigarette to be extinguished by a rub with the smoker's fingers.
The present invention removes the foregoing defects, while providing that the reminder of the cigarette butt may be smoked repeatedly. Simultaneously, it is possible to maintain a fresh character in the smoke while filtering out any surplus of nicotine stored in the remaining cigarette butt. Also, even if the cigarette has not been extinguished, the ash of the cigarette shall be extinguished automatically by a non-flammable extinguishing ring member supported upon the inner side of one end of the filter pipe, according to the present invention.